Virgin Innocence
by D-chan
Summary: SatoshiDaisuke :: AU, likely OOCness, plotless, smutfluff, shounen ai, oneshot :: Sometimes the opportunities you want are rare, so you have to take them as they come.


**:: Virgin Innocence ::**

_DNAngel_

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, Daisuke, Satoshi, or any other characters mentioned.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Satoshi/Daisuke

Warnings: AU, plotless, likely OOCness, fluff/smut-schtuff, shounen ai/yaoi, mild language

Notes: Um... yeah. It doesn't take place in the normal universe, but I promise I'll get to those type of fics soon. ^^; I just don't feel comfortable working with Krad yet -- he scares me, and I haven't seen much of him .;; -- but I _do_ feel more comfortable working with these two.

Sheer fluff/smut ahead. You've been warned. My first DNAngel fic, but please don't hold back any criticism. I _thrive_ on criticism. If you have any, please feel free to give it to me. ^_^

The library was a quiet, peaceful haven, in which people could enter and bury themselves in wonderful fantasy and magical worlds. Here troubles could be escaped, could be forgotten for a short while, and there was silence to ease the throbbing pain of headaches that usually built up during the day.

For Niwa Daisuke, it was Hell.

The fourteen year-old boy sighed, auburn eyes warily trained on the double sliding doors as he ran a hand through his equally auburn hair. Once inside cool air would wash over him and assuage the heat that clung to his skin on the warm spring noon. It was Sunday, usually Daisuke's day off from school, but there was work to be done. That work had been labeled _Daisuke's Big World History Project_. A stupid but fitting title, thought the boy.

Perhaps it wouldn't be _too_ bad. After all, Daisuke had been lucky enough to land a report on one of his favourite subjects; art. It could be worse... probably.

Daisuke sighed, unnecessarily bracing himself before he forged onward. The doors slid open with a silent _swish_. The air conditioning blasted him head-on, but eased off as he kept moving and soon was out of range from the fans.

_Okay,_ the young teen thought, pausing to gaze around. _Where would be the best place to look for this?_

Though he had an honest front for being clumsy, perhaps even a bit spacey, Daisuke was no idiot. Logic figured out the answer for him, and soon he was headed toward the furthermost end of the library. Few people were there, and he didn't blame them. Here was the nonfiction, the type of thing mostly adults were into. Daisuke wasn't exactly an avid reader, but he did much prefer fantasy to fact.

_Maybe I should have checked the computers first,_ he realized, abashed. All the books were sorted by type rather than author, as opposed to the fiction section. Daisuke rarely came here, but when he did it was never to the nonfiction area. It wasn't his first project, but it was his first serious one, one that would actually need more than just internet resources.

Daisuke stifled a sigh, ready to give up the pointless search and go back to the main part of the library. A computer, or even index cards, would be very helpful at this point. And he would have gone, too, if turning hadn't caused him to crash headlong into something very solid.

"Ah--!" The exclamation barely escaped his mouth before he landed hard on his backside, cutting off any longer cry. There was another soft thud, and opening his eyes revealed that he had crashed into a _person_. Daisuke stared for a moment, first startled then mortified. He scrambled to his knees. "Hiwatari-kun! Are you okay?"

For a split second, Daisuke was blinded by fluorescent lights glinting off a pair of glasses. But then Hiwatari tilted his head to the side, abating the effect and revealing ice blue eyes at the same time. "Quite," he replied in his soft voice. It wasn't meek, but yet he didn't intimidate Daisuke-- unless he tried, that is. He rarely did, which Daisuke was grateful for. Hiwatari could be scary when he wanted to be.

The red-head was currently scratching the back of his head, disheveling his hair. "Ah, I'm sorry," he apologized, embarrassed. He held out a hand to help the older boy to his feet, and was surprised when he accepted.

Then he had a notion. Hiwatari Satoshi was a classmate of his, and very bright. Perhaps he could help!

"Hiwatari-kun, if I may..."

Hiwatari turned back to give him a blank stare, though there was a mild inquiry in his eyes. "Yes?"

Daisuke smiled sheepishly. "If you're not busy, I was wondering if you could help me with my report." Hiwatari simply blinked, and Daisuke suddenly realized what he's just asked. "Unless you're busy with your own, of course," he added hastily. "Then that's fine, I just--"

The pale-eyed youth cut him off, gesturing to a nearby table. A few books were on it, but no paper. "Have a seat."

Something akin to relief flowed into Daisuke. "Thanks," he said gratefully, moving to do so. "But, what about...?"

Hiwatari shrugged, pulling out a chair for himself. "I'm halfway done with mine," he replied calmly. Daisuke gaped, forgetting that it was rude. They had only gotten the assignment a couple days ago! _Hiwatari-kun _is_ brilliant,_ he thought, both to remind himself and as a simple observation. "What is your report on?"

Daisuke paused to gather his thoughts. "Um... Anethian Vase Painting."

"Ancient Greece," Hiwatari murmured, standing up again in moments. Daisuke debated only seconds before he followed his classmate to another section a few shelves away. Hiwatari's eyes scanned the shelves before he pinpointed a section. "Here," he said calmly, tapping a book before moving on. "And here, and here." Daisuke hurried to grab the books. "And this one may help, too."

Collecting the books almost as fast as Satoshi pointed them out, Daisuke followed him for a minute or two more before both decided he had quite enough material.

"Hiwatari-kun, is it okay if I...?"

Hiwatari had an uncanny way of interpreting his unfinished sentences. Either that, or Daisuke was simply easy to read. Either way the answer was the same. "I don't care."

The words made him sound indifferent, but his tone suggested otherwise. Slightly perplexed, Daisuke accepted the answer and sat down, opening a book and beginning to read.

"Um... Hiwatari-kun..."

Hiwatari glanced up, glasses glinting briefly in the light. "What now?"

Daisuke smiled sheepishly. "These are a bit hard to comprehend. Could you simplify it?"

His blue-haired companion didn't seem to mind. He moved to another seat, this time taking one beside Daisuke rather than across from him, and scanned the page the red-haired youth had been trying to decipher earlier. "This part simply says that between the six and last part of the fourth centuries B.C. -- that stands for Before Christ; it's a Christian term -- that black and red figure techniques used in Athens to decorate fine pottery. Undecorated vases were more commonly found in simple households."

"Okay," Daisuke agreed.

Satoshi glanced at him, only mildly surprised to find that he wasn't irritated with the boy for having to do this. It was his own choice, sure, but with anyone else he definitely would have been more reluctant to comply. But Daisuke... Daisuke was special.

He shoved these thoughts from his mind as he continued. "For either piece of pottery, a potter had to shape them using a wheel. The larger pottery had to be made in sections, such as the base and then the neck." When Daisuke didn't ask any questions, he moved on. "For these, the potter would have to put them together and seal them using liquefied clay..." His voice trailed off, and he finally raised his head to look at Daisuke.

Satoshi resisted the urge to sigh. "You're not paying attention, are you?" he inquired in his maddeningly calm way.

Daisuke blinked; his gaze had been focused intently on Satoshi, and the boy's question didn't seem to jar him. "Yes, I am. I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing."

Satoshi stared, feeling as though he should have at least hinted at what happened next. But Daisuke leaning forward, his lips only brushing across the older boy's momentarily and almost hesitantly, took Satoshi aback completely.

It was likely his lack of response that made Daisuke draw back so quickly, his round face flushed with an embarrassing shade of red, a few shades brighter than his hair. While the boy struggled for words, likely excuses to explain himself with, Satoshi contemplated. It was quite apparent Daisuke had more than simple friendly fondness toward him, and equally apparent that he had no idea about Satoshi's fondness for _him_. This was understandable; the two were barely friends, and sometimes Satoshi was admittedly afraid to call their relationship even that.

All of this passed through his logical mind in a split second. Daisuke had finally summoned the courage to open his mouth, to begin to utter an apology before Satoshi cut him off.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it, _Niwa-kun_."

The second kiss was initiated by the older boy, albeit more aggressive. Satoshi wouldn't have been ashamed to admit he'd never kissed anyone before this, despite his insane popularity among girls at school -- even older women outside of his school -- because he'd simply never had the time to date girls, nor really thought about it. He wasn't quite sure that he didn't find them attractive, but there was definitely _something_ about Niwa Daisuke that interested him, that awakened feelings otherwise forgotten and untouched.

And it didn't bother him that Daisuke had clearly had some form of experience, because he was clearly startled and unsure as it grew progressively more intimate, yet not touching anywhere beyond the very edge of virgin innocence. There was no thought, no trying to make it a "proper" kiss. There was just simply what felt right, what felt good, and that was all Satoshi dared to ask for.

Suddenly Daisuke stiffened against him, and Satoshi barely had time to realize what was going on before he was shoved back hastily. He was moving at the same time, and the force of his own body and Daisuke's strength nearly made him topple off the chair. He managed to right himself, and not a moment too soon.

A girl rounded the corner of the shelves, though she wasn't familiar to either boy. She gave them only a passing glance then did a double take as she looked at Satoshi a second time, gaping for a few moments. It wasn't unusual for him; Satoshi abruptly ignored it and leaned back over Daisuke's book, tracing his finger over the page and murmuring his simplifications again.

"You're perceptive," he commented once he was sure she had gone, obviously failing to catch his interest. Before the red-haired boy could answer, he pushed his chair back, propelling himself against the desk as he stood.

Daisuke started. "Ah... Hi-Hiwatari-kun, I--"

"It's too crowded here," Satoshi said calmly, his expression blank. His eyes, though hidden behind his accessory glasses, said something different. "We can work at my house, unless you had other plans."

Daisuke paused. "Ah, but... the books, we can't check these out, these are--"

"I'm sure we won't be needing them," Satoshi interrupted yet again, gaze fixed pointedly on the smaller boy. "I know some of this by heart, and the rest can be researched easily from my house."

It was a bold mood, and Satoshi was already silently berating himself for his recklessness, but any doubt Daisuke seemed to have had banished in moments. It was hesitant at first, but the smile blossomed. It was Daisuke that reached for his hand, twining their fingers together effortlessly.

"I'd really appreciate it, Hiwatari-kun."

With a curt nod, Satoshi finished gathering his things, the younger boy in tow as he made his way to the front of the building. No words were said, because none were needed.

And he wasn't sure how long this would last, but he might as well make the best of it.


End file.
